Harry Potter: The Heir of Five
by Spacko
Summary: -SUSPENDED- Harry is the Heir of five: Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar and MERLIN
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Of This, Except The Following Characters: April So Don't Sue Me, Lawyer Peoples, I Make No Money Out Of This, Though You Can Send Donations To This Address...... lol only joking  
  
Harry Potter Falls in Love  
  
Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, infact he was far from normal, because he was a wizard, a wizard who survived Avada Kedavra from the most evil Lord who ever existed, Lord Voldemort, Harry had survived from every attack Lord Voldemort threw at him. Harry was special because he was The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Exactly 15 years ago Harry's parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, and that is why he has to live with the Dursley's, Harry's only living relatives.  
  
Harry awoke with a heavy pounding on his door and Aunt Petunia shouting "GET UP ,BOY!" so Harry got up and quickly got dressed, he went down and scoffed down his food and got up to leave,  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"My room" he replied.  
  
"No, your going to weed the garden and wash the car" said Aunt Petunia nastily.  
  
So Harry trudged outside, he looked up saw a girl walk past wearing a sky- blue cloak, obviously a witch. He walked up to her and said  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello"she replied  
  
"My name is April by the way" she said  
  
"Mine is Harry, Harry Potter" he said  
  
She gawked at him, scanning his fringe for his lightning bolt scar.  
  
"See" he said showing April his scar.  
  
"O-Oh my god it really is you" she stammered  
  
"Anyway, what school do you go to?"he asked  
  
"Um, I'm going to Hogwarts at the start of the term, I'll be in the 5th Year"she replied.  
  
"Same!"he said excitedly  
  
"Oh My God, are you serious!?" she said ecstaticly  
  
"Yes, I'm in Gyrffindor"he said proudly  
  
They talked for another a hour, when Aunt Petunia walked out and saw Harry talking to April.  
  
"GET IN THE HOUSE, BOY!" she bellowed, trembling with rage.  
  
"see ya at school" he said gloomily  
  
"okay, bye" she said sadly  
  
On August 20th Harry and the Dursley's drove to London, so Harry could get his supplies and to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holidays. They practically kicked him out of the car and threw his trunk and other accessories on to the road, right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He gathered his stuff and walked inside, he walked up to Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron and said  
  
"Hello Tom, do you have any spare rooms?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, yes I think I do, Number 7"he replied cheerfully, handing Harry the keys to Room 7.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
So Harry with the help of Tom got his stuff into his room. He then went outside and into the Courtyard. He tapped the brick three up and two across from above the bin three times and the brick started to quiver until there was an entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
He pulled an envelope from his pocket that contained everything he needed for his 5th year at Hogwarts, which he received 2 weeks ago.  
  
Harry read it in his mind  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 


	2. Love at Second Sight

Harry Potter Falls in Love  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
5th Year Students will require  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Pupils clothing should carry name tags  
  
Set Books  
  
1. The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk  
  
2. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
3. Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling  
  
4. A Beginners Guide to Tranfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
6. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
7. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
8. The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1. Wand  
  
2. Cauldron  
  
3. Crystal Phials  
  
4. Brass Scales  
  
Students May Also Bring An Owl or Cat or a Toad  
  
So Harry walked over to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occassions, he sat down on a stool he looked over to the girl next to him and noticed it was April  
  
"Hello, April" he said  
  
"HEY, Harry, sorry for getting you in trouble with your Aunt" she said apologetically  
  
"Don't worry about it" he said cheerfully  
  
"So where you staying, Harry?" she asked  
  
"Leaky Cauldron, you?" he replied  
  
"SAME!!" she said  
  
"What room?" he asked excitedly  
  
"8" she said  
  
"Cool, I'm in room 7" he said happily  
  
They continued talking while Madame Malkin measured them, eventually they had bought all their stuff and started to headed back to their rooms when Harry heard a familar voice shouting over the crowds talking  
  
"HARRY"  
  
"Hello Ron, this is April, I met her at the Dursleys house while I was weeding" he said  
  
"Hi" said Ron, ears blushing  
  
"Hello, obviously you go to Hogwarts to!" she said  
  
"Yea our 5th year, right Harry!"  
  
"Yea, Aprils starting this year she'll be in the 5th year too" Harry said excitedly  
  
Ron learnt over and whispered something in Harry's ear that made him blush.  
  
"Lets go have dinner, shall we?" said Harry, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yea, good idea, Leaky Cauldron?" asked April  
  
"Yea, lets go" said Ron 


	3. The Kiss

Harry Potter Falls in Love  
  
Ten days passed quickly Harry and April were getting on great, today was the day before they went to Hogwarts and the last day in Diagon Alley, so they made the most of it by walking around and looking at shops.  
  
They all sat down at an Icecream parlour and ordered 3 chocolate and fudge ice-creams. Suddenly Harry felt all warm and fuzzy inside and he looked up and saw April gazing at him.  
  
"I think she loves me" thought Harry gazing right back at her.  
  
"I think I am in love" she thought looking at Harry  
  
Ron looked at Harry then at April and started to smile widely. Harry then asked "April, I love you" he said shakily  
  
"Harry, I love you too" she said nervously  
  
Harry leant in closer, lips almost touching then at last they pashed, their kiss was full of passion and love that they had to come up for air.  
  
"WOW" Ron said proudly  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron" said Harry laughing  
  
Suddenly Harry looked up and saw Hermione running over yelling  
  
"HARRY"  
  
"Hi Hermione, this is April, I met her at the Dursley's while I was weeding the garden" said Harry  
  
"Hello, are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked  
  
"Yea, I'll be in the 5th year, like you guys" she said excitedly glancing over at Harry.  
  
Hermione saw this and looked at Harry, she noticed he had lipstick on his face. She giggled to herself, then she felt all warm and fuzzy inside and noticed Ron gazing at her, she then realised he looked a lot cuter than before, obviously he had worked out at over the summer, he also had a tan.  
  
They decided to go help Hermione get her stuff. After a few hours the went back to their rooms and packed their trunk. Harry quickly run out to buy April a gift, he knew exactly where to go...  
  
Harry come back 20 minutes later carrying a gold cage inside a pure white owl. Harry smiled to himself. He walked up the stairs to April's room and opened the door, the moment she saw the owl she ran over and kissed him full on the lips nad she said  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter"  
  
"I love you April, um, what is your last name? he asked quizically  
  
"April Tildsly" she said  
  
"Oh, so what are you going to call the owl?" he asked  
  
"Snowy" she said 


	4. Sirius Returns

Harry Potter Falls in Love  
  
Today the Terrible Four travelled to London by the Knight Bus, which Harry told them about (A/N in the 3rd book Harry found out about the Knight Bus, now back to the story). They all found the sercret passage way to Platform 9 and ¾, they lined up and casually leant on the wall and fell through the wall. Now they stood right in front of the Hogwarts Express, even though they have seen it 8 times in the past it still amazes Ron , Hermione and Harry but because this was the first time April saw it she was astonished.  
  
"WOW" she said  
  
"Great, huh" said Harry happily  
  
"Yeah, fantastic" she said in awe  
  
They gathered their stuff and heaved it on board, they then hopped on and walked along the corridor to find a empty compartment. They found one with a shaggy looking dog inside, Harry recognised him instantly. "SIRIUS"!!!!  
  
"Hi Harry, How are you?"  
  
"Fine"he said cheerfully happy to see his godfather.  
  
"And how are the terrific two, Ron and Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Great, Snuffles" they said in unison  
  
"Oh, My its Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather!"  
  
"You were cleared of all charges weren't you?" said April suprised  
  
"Yes, that rat wormtail was killed, and I received 1000000 Galleons for every year I was in Azkaban" he said with a shudder.  
  
"Sweet!" said Ron  
  
"That is 12000000 galleons I believe, making a total of 12million galleons if I am correct" Hermoine said daring someone to prover her wrong.  
  
"This is April Tildlsy, I met her at The Dursley's, while I was weeding their garden" Harry said  
  
Ron leant over and whispered something in his ear. Harry playfully hit him in the arm, he grinned.  
  
"So Sirius, why you coming to Hogwarts?" asked April  
  
"Well, Im the new DADA teacher (Defense Against The Dark Arts) this year, Moony will be coming later in the day, he's taking over Care of Magical Creatures, since Hagrid's away trying to convince the giants to join our side instead of Voldemorts" he said  
  
Ron flinched at the name.  
  
The time passed quickly, and in next to no time they were in the Great Hall, waiting for the First Years to be sorted.  
  
Professor McGonagall announced the first name  
  
"Lindsay,Blair"  
  
Blair sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head, half a second later, The Sorting Hat Yelled  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The Gyrffindor's table exploded with cheers and clapping  
  
Professor McGonagall announced the second name.  
  
"Sackett,Lauren" (A/N sister made me put her name in)  
  
She plopped the Sorting Hat on her head, it bellowed out  
  
"SLYTHERIN' (A/N MUHAHAHAHAHA, Revenge is so sweet ) 8-p  
  
It continued for a while, then Dumbledore stood and tapped his glass,.  
  
"I would like to take this time to introduce you to your new professors, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin"  
  
At the mention of Sirius's name alot of people screamed but Harry, Hermione, Ron, April stood up and started to clap, while they received confused stares from all over the hall.  
  
"I would also like to say that Sirius Black is innocent and has been cleared by the Minister of Magic"  
  
"Another announcement, I would like to introduce a new 5th year student, by the name of April Tildsly"  
  
"April, if you wouldn't mind coming down and placing the Sorting Hat on your head to determine what house your in" Dumbledore continued.  
  
April got up and sat on the stool.  
  
The Sorting Hat sat on her head for about 5 secs before crying out.  
  
"GRYINFFINDOR"  
  
  
  
More Coming soon 


	5. The Heir

Harry Potter Falls in Love  
  
Dumbledore stood and announced  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts,First years, the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden. Voldemort has returned, the Minister of Magic seems to think that he hasn't. We are trying to withdraw Minister Fudge at the meantime, I will give you updates regularly. Now you may eat.  
  
The whole school began to eat and chat about the holidays they had.  
  
Dinner finished and the prefects giuded the first years to their common room. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and April walked up the stair to the common room talking about what Hagrid was doing.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and April said their goodbye as they reached the staircase.  
  
Harry and Ron walked into their Dormitory, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron woke up, dressed and went down to breakfast. The mail arrived and an owl dropped a letter in Harry's bowl of cereal. He picked it out and cast a drying spell on the letter,he opened it and read  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Go to the Gryffindor Common Room and goto the lion that stands at the bottom of the staircase and say Harry Godric Salazar Helga Rowena Merlin James Potter at 9:00 tonight you will then find a secret room, you may open that whenever you want, as long as you say Harry Godric Salazar Helga Rowena Merlin James Potter to get in. You need to know about you ancestors.  
  
Merlin  
  
P.S I have left my trunk in your dormitory, it contains a map of Hogwarts that includes every secret passage way, and my sword.  
  
Harry gasped loudly,  
  
Ron asked " Whats that, Harry?"  
  
" A letter, from my ancestors"  
  
"Give us a look" said Ron  
  
He handed it to Ron, who quickly read through it and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Here's your timetable's" said Hermione  
  
Harry tucked the letter into his pocket and scanned the timetable.  
  
He groaned "Double potions with the Slytherins, again!"  
  
"Come on, if we're late Snape will deduct 120 points and give us a detention cleaning his toilet bowl "said Ron, starting to walk out.  
  
"RON!! how could think of something that sickening???"  
  
Harry shuddered at the mere thought of entering Snape's private "lair".  
  
Ten minutes later Harry,Ron, Hermione and April walked into the Potions class.  
  
"POTTER!! you do realise you are 1 mintue late, that is 100 points from Gryffindor now sit!!"  
  
"Before Potter and his friends interrupted our class I was about to tell you we are going to make a potion called Veritaserum or the Truth Potion. I will be suprised if any of you get this right" Professor Snape sneered  
  
Harry struggled his way through the lesson, he barely got the potion right it was too runny and the potion was meant to be purple while his was...  
  
"BLUE??"  
  
"I specifically said to add the unicorn hair after the rats spleen and a dash of bats blood would suffice, 50 points from Gryffindor and we shall test it on Neville's toad" sneered Snape  
  
"If I am right the potion will be right, which I doubt or the toad will be poisoned"  
  
All the Slytherins howled in laughter, while the Gryffindors glared at Snape.  
  
Snape picked up the toad and carried it over to the table next to Harry's cauldron, Anape got a spoonful of the potion and forced it down Trevor's throat  
  
POP  
  
Trevor turned into a tadpole  
  
Now it was the Gryffindors chance to laugh, but it was short lived.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class.  
  
The bell went Harry Ron Hermione and April quickly packed up their stuff and practically flew out the classroom.  
  
The day went bay alot faster from when they got out the Potions room, in no time it was 9:00pm. Harry went up to the lion and whispered  
  
"Harry Godric Salazar Helga Rowena Merlin James Potter"  
  
The lions mouth opened wide until there was a hole big enough for a 6 foot man to climb through.  
  
He climbed through and come to a halt for before him was a very old qizard with a staff to support him.  
  
"Ah Harry, My name is Merlin your ancestor and here are your other ancestor's as you must have realised this is Godric's chamber, if you took a look around you would find the state-of-the-art potions room, training room both magical and muggle style against a shadow that gets better when you get better, sleeping quarters that would suite King Arthur himself, also a terrific Common room very much like the Gryffindor's Common room" said Merlin  
  
Four fairly young people walked up from behind Merlin and shook Harry's hand  
  
"Hi" said Harry  
  
"Hi, Im Godric, thats Salazar, thats Rowena and thats Helga" said Godric  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Good afternoon"  
  
"How are you"  
  
"Very good, thank you" replied Harry  
  
"So lets get on with it, Harry, You are my heir, also you are Godric's,Helga's,Rowena's and Salazar, Voldemort is not Salazar's heir, he is a fraud. Now time to give you your powers" said Merlin  
  
Merlin place his hand on Harry's scar,Godric put his hand on Harry's shoulder as did Salazar, Rowena and Helga took Harry's hand. He saw Merlin's hand glow gold, a brilliantly bright gold, so did Godric's, Salazars, Rowena's and Helga's. Suddenly Harry felt a warm sensation flow from his hair to his toes, he felt stronger.  
  
"There we go" said Merlin "Now you have the ability to talk to any magical and non-magical animal in the world, do wandless magic and control all the elements.Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga have also contributed to your new powers, they can tell you what they are, I have forgotten." said Merlin smiling.  
  
"You have the ability to fly without a broomstick or levitating spell, you can also transform into any animal you want, all you have to do is say the type of animal and pictures it in your mind." said Godric grinning  
  
"You can also travel fowards and backwards in time, goto other realms and talk to snakes as you know. Now you can see your parents Harry, I will teach you soon."said Salazar smiling sadly  
  
"You are now a Seer and you can read and control people's minds Harry, No Professor Trewanley is not a fraud,but she can't see the future often though." said Helga  
  
"This is my gift to you Harry, The gift of knowledge, you will be the smartest in all your classes, including Potions. You will also receive all our trunks which hold our map to our chambers, unlike Salazar's chamber we do not have monsters in our chambers.you will also get in your trunk spells we have created." said Rowena smiling broadly "Our trunks are in your room."  
  
"T-thanks" stammered Harry  
  
"Your welcome." they said in unison "You better get going Harry, your friends are probably worrying, you have been here for nearly four hours!!!"  
  
"See you " said Harry as he muttered the password to get out.  
  
Harry climbed the stairs to his dormitory when he has knocked down by a blurr of red hair,  
  
"RON!!!!!!"  
  
Ron turned around and saw a sight that made him fall down in laughter, Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter was rolling down the stairs. Ron got up and helped his friend up who had wrapped around a pole.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, I was just looking for you when I remembered the ancestory thing, so I came down here to look for you" said Ron laughing  
  
" Why are you laughing?." asked Harry angrilly  
  
"Oh, it was funny to see you rolling down the stairs, usually its Neville but you, that is funny!"  
  
Harry's eyes blazed, Ron could see flames in his green eyes that made him cower in fear. The candles went out  
  
"I-I'm sorry Harry" stuttered Ron, his ear's turning a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Thats better" said Harry calming down. The candles flickered back on, Ron looked curiously from Harry then to the candles.  
  
"Wow, your powers are really strong, Harry" said Ron  
  
"Yeah, I know, I was just talking with Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga."said Harry  
  
"REALLY????" what was Salazar like, evil, cruel?" asked Ron quizically  
  
"Really nice actually, do you know that I am Merlin's, Godric's, Salazar's, Rowena's and Helga's Heir?." asked Harry  
  
"NO WAY!!!" yelled Ron, shoving Harry in the chest, making him fall over (a/n for those people who watch Seinfield, you will get this. Elaine does this thing when she says NO WAY and shoves the persons).  
  
  
  
MORE TO COME SOON  
  
I NEED 15 REVIEWS BY JANUARY 1st I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN IT.  
  
~*~SpAcKo~*~ 


	6. Animagus

[....] = thoughts {....} = Animals speaking  
Harry woke up feeling heaps better, he got up and was about to put on his glasses when he realised he could see as if he had his glasses on then he went to have a shower, what he saw was not a short,pale skinned boy instead a man, 5'11 and tanned with huge biceps, and abs of steel, his hair was down to his shoulders and had each house colours streaked through his hair.  
  
Harry noticed there was a note beneath the mirror it said  
  
Harry,  
  
Thought you would look better with a tan. Also thought you would appreciate to see clearly without those glasses.  
  
Godric  
  
Harry grinned, he was barely recognisable. He liked this new look much better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At breakfast ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and a couple of girls noticed him and started to stare longingly he walked up to his the Gryffindor Table and sat next to Ron  
  
"Hey Ron" said Harry  
  
"Hell-, who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm hurt Ron, can't you recognise your best friend?" replied Harry sarcastically "It's me Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry  
  
"What!!! How did yo- what happend to- Jesus Christ" exclaimed Ron  
  
"Oi Ron, who's that?" asked Fred  
  
"Harry" said Ron  
  
"What the hell?" said Fred  
  
Harry grinned  
  
[ I'm going to take a look at those trunks tonight, and look for a book on how to become an animagus, I know I'll ask Sirius. Maybe Ron,Hermione and April might want to become one too] He thought ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11:00pm in Gryffindor Common Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you guys want to become animagus, I am, I've asked Sirius how to and he sent this book" said Harry handing the book to Ron. The book was called, So You Want To Become An Animagus  
  
"I'm In" said Ron  
  
"So April, you in?" asked Ron  
  
"Damn right I am" said April  
  
"So, what about you 'Mione"  
  
"I don't know Harry, we will be breaking a Wizarding Law!" she exclaimed  
  
"Aww, come on 'mione, It will be great, plus it'll be boring without ya and You-Know-Who will never know and that could be a great advantage" said Ron  
  
"Oh, alright then" she said  
  
"Ok" said Harry  
  
"Ok, we got that fixed up, now where are we going to learn without people knowing what we're up to, we can't do it here" Hermione said  
  
" I have an idea, Godric gave me a trunk with a training room. I'll show tomorrow night at the same time " said Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Night at 11:00pm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello 'Mione, Hello April "  
  
" Come on, lets go " said Harry as he said the password to enlarge Godric's Trunk. Then they all climbed into the trunk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the Trunk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Wow, this is nice " said Ron  
  
" Yeah, quick lets go to the practice room "  
  
They walked into the practice room where there was a wall full of swords,bows,knives,daggers,Ninga stars, kantana's, bastards swords and two handed swords.  
  
"This is mad!!"  
  
"Yeah, does it have a libary?" asked Hermione  
  
"I think so, we should explore it tomorrow"  
  
"Now according to this book we have to say Revealus Animagus and an image will form beside you of what your animagus form is" explained Harry  
  
"Ok then, here goes then" said Ron pointing his wand at himself "Revealus Animagus"  
  
There next to him was a fox with Ron's hair colour as its fur. "Mad, I have a fox!" exclaimed Ron  
  
"Your turn Hermione"  
  
"Revealus Animagus" Standing next to Hermione was a white barn owl.  
  
"Wow, its beautiful" said April with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Go Harry, your turn"  
  
"Revealus Animagus" There next to Harry was a beautiful white stag."I have my dad's animagus form"  
  
Suddenly the stag changed to a Griffen, then a magestic Phoenix, then a Basillisk, Ron,Harry, April and Hermione turned away quickly,shielding their eyes from the Basillisk's. The basillisk changed into a Centaur then a Hungarian Horntail, then an Owl, then a Badger. It went on until it covered all of the animals in the animals kingdom.  
  
"WOW, your lucky Harry, A Multi-Animagus." 


End file.
